Inapropiadamente Suiza
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Suiza entró en la cocina en el mejor... o peor momento y lo que vió... bueno, buena suerte Canadá.


**Disclaimer:** _Uhm... bueno, siguen... eh... siendo de Himaruya. Lo lamentamos, seguimos sin presupuesto y además ahora Suiza opina que reciclar un disclaimer es buena idea tal como propuso Austria._

* * *

Liechtenstein había mirado el reloj, luego a Canadá y pidiéndole que le diera un segundo, se había levantado por otro café. Para que esto tuviera gracia suficiente tenía que tener un margen de error aceptable... Pero lo suficientemente pequeño como para valer la pena y darle justo la adrenalina apropiada. Siempre cenaban un par de horas, más-menos quince minutos. Le parecía justo empezar una hora antes de las dos horas, y tenía esos quince minutos de gracia en que podían... Sí que podían llegar.

Canadá mira también nervioso el reloj porque... si bien sabía que cuando volvieran Austria y Suiza de cenar fuera irían directos al cuarto casi sin darles las buenas noches... el oído finísimo de Austria le ponía nervioso, además que solían tomarse un rato infinito en empezar, que hacía que ellos además de tener que ser incómodamente silenciosos, tuvieran que adaptarse a empezar abruptamente y a soportar los gritos de Suiza durante todo el proceso...

Por eso solía pasar antes de que volvieran en cuanto los dejaban solos, sólo que esta vez... Liechtenstein no parecía muy por la labor, habiendo esquivado todas sus indirectas y con la hora en la que volvían cada vez más cercana empezaba a pensar que tal vez hoy no... No pasaría.

Después de beber su segunda taza de café con total y desquiciante parsimonia, había vuelto a verificar la hora y al momento preciso había dejado la taza en la mesita del centro, girándose a Canadá y haciéndole un suave cariño en la mejilla. Él deja de hablar, quedándose un poco extrañado.

Liechtenstein le sonríe y se sonroja un poco, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Entonces...

—¿E-Eh? —se descoloca un poco y se sube las gafas con un gesto, arrugando la nariz. Liechtenstein se le acerca un poco como para besarle la mejilla, pero al final sólo se la roza un poco con los labios.

—¿Entonces qué...?

—¿Qué de... qué? Van a volver _Suisse_ y _Autriche_ pronto, _non_?

—Ah... ¿no quieres? —levanta las cejas un poquito, medio desconsolada.

— _Oui_! _Oui_! P-pensaba que tú no... Pensaba que tú no querías —levanta las cejas también. Pues ella va directamente a quitarle las gafas signo inequívoco de que sí que quiere —. Aunque... ¿y si... llegan? —se deja de todos modos.

—Nos da tiempo.

El canadiense sonríe un poquito y la chica pone los lentes en la mesa, al lado de su taza vacía de café y se gira a mirarle. Canadá se sonroja un poco y se humedece los labios.

Liechtenstein se levanta más o menos de golpe y se le planta enfrente, abriendo un poquito las piernas, poniendo una a cada lado de las rodillas del canadiense. Él se echa un poco hacia atrás y la abraza de la cintura, acercándose para besarla.

Ella le hunde las manos en el pelo y le besa de vuelta con bastante intensidad, por unos cuantos segundos antes de separarse suavemente. Canadá la mira, sonriendo.

—Compré una cosa... —dice ella.

—Ah... ¿sí?

Lili se abre el primer botón de la blusa y él baja la mirada, curioso. Se abre el segundo botón...y luego el tercero. Asoma por debajo un encaje negro.

Canadá levanta las cejas y se sonroja más, sonriendo un poco tontamente, levanta las manos para ponerlas sobre las de ella. Ella se ríe un poquito, con suavidad, acercándose a él para besarle mientras él acaba de abrirle los botones y tomarle los pechos con las manos.

Liechtenstein se sonroja un poco pero le deja hacer, ayudando a quitarse a sí misma la blusa y volviendo a separarse suavemente para levantarle la camiseta. Canadá se deja, aprovechando para mirarla porque le queda súper bien el encaje negro y es súper sexy. Siempre se lo parece con sus cuellos altos y vestidos largos y ver esto le da más ideas para imaginarlo bajo su ropa recatada y parecer aun más explosiva.

En cuanto le saca la camiseta por la cabeza y la lanza por ahí, la sajona da un pasito atrás y se gira un poco para que pueda bajarle el cierre de la falda. Sonríe.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Muchísimo —se ríe un poco y se siente un poco torpe, bajándole la cremallera leeeentamente.

Ella sonríe, levantando las manos y con ellas moviéndose el pelo hasta alzárselo un poco desordenadamente. Le sonríe mirándole por encima del hombro esperando que se le caiga la falda al suelo cuando al fin le bajen la cremallera del todo... Consiguiendo un efecto completamente sexy porque además lo que trae es una tanga del mismo encaje que obviamente le resalta muchísimo el culo.

—Oh... _mon dieu_! —tiene que levantar la mano y acariciarle una nalga.

—Me encanta que hables en francés... —confiesa sonriendo y dejándole hacer, apretando un poco el culo que de por sí tiene perfectamente bien ejercitado.

— _Je t'aime_... y amo tu culito también —asegura en francés.

Se suelta el pelo con bastante gracia, pensando que es muy mono y la hace sentir muy bien, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

—Dime que están las cámaras encendidas —es que sus ojos en forma de corazón.

—Desde luego que están todas las cámaras encendidas, aunque la más importante que es esta —se señala la cabeza, estira después las manos hacia él, haciendo un gesto para que se levanta—, está completamente activa. Ven acá.

—Creo que quiero ponerme las gafas de nuevo —las busca por ahí, levantándose igual. Ella se ríe un poco, dejándole hacer y caminando hacia atrás.

—Quítate los pantalones.

Se las pone y la mira, desabrochándose sin mirar, dejándoselos caer. Lleva él también unos de sus mejores calzoncillos porque había pensado que esto pasaría cuando se vistió. La chica sonríe y le brillan un poco los ojos, porque él es alto, guapo y atlético.

—Tócate...

— _Q-Quoi_?

Liechtenstein sonríe suavemente e inclina la cabeza, metiendo ella los dedos en su tanga sólo un centímetro o dos... para darle la idea.

—Sólo un poquito...

Canadá levanta las cejas mirando su mano, pone la mano sobre su pecho y la baja hasta la goma de sus calzoncillos como ella pide.

—Eso es...

El chico traga saliva y... mete la mano, tomándose el asunto.

—Te ves súper sexy —se mueve un poco, sabiendo que va a girar y seguir mirándola a ella, justo para que la cámara lo filme como ella quiere.

Así que claro que se mueve sin atreverse a mover mucho la mano, avergonzado... pero es que ella le gusta y tampoco necesita mucho. Lili da un par de vueltas más, sonrojándose un poco, y termina por sentarse en la mesa del comedor.

—Ven.

El americano se acerca de nuevo a ella y sonríe. La chica le abraza del cuello y le abraza de la cintura con las piernas. Canadá quita la mano de sus calzoncillos y la sostiene de debajo del culo.

Ella le mira a los ojos sonriendo de lado, cómplice, bajando un poco la vista para mirar que sí que se ha puesto contento. Oh sí. Baja una mano y le acaricia la zona. A él le tiemblan las piernas y la... sube un poco más a la mesa, pero no la detiene, yendo a besarla de nuevo y subiéndose también.

Y ahí se acuesta ella, guiando un poco con la mano para que coloque todo donde debe estar. Desde luego a estas alturas ya se ha olvidado por completo de la hora. Bueno, ni que decir de a Canadá, pronto es que sus calzoncillos vuelan hasta colgarse de la lámpara de la cocina. Gracias por la herencia genética de la mala suerte, Inglaterra.

Y la del buen tino, Austria... De todos modos, el tanga de Liechtenstein también va a acabar en el suelo, lejos, pero más accesible.

¡Bien Canadá, balancea las cosas! (Francia narrando.)

En el restaurante, unos minutos antes, Suiza frunce el ceño por vez treinta y dos porque no puede creerse que no esté una de sus tarjetas de crédito en el correcto y apropiado lugar de su cartera, como debería estar. Austria opina que pague con otra y ya resolverán eso en casa.

Ya, el problema es que están a media comida, y él no está seguro de que la tarjeta esté en su casa... ¿Qué tal que la perdió? Pues que llame al banco para que la desactiven y le hagan una nueva. ¡No van a pagar la comida y a irse sin comerla!

—No... Pero podemos comer rápido e IRNOS.

—Mmm... ¿Hay fresas en casa, verdad? Supongo que podemos esperar a llegar para tomar el café y el postre.

— _Ja_ , de hecho compré fresas ayer... —sabiendo que vendrías hoy —. Así que come rápido y pidamos la cuenta.

—Está bien, está bien.

Así que ahí se habían medio empacado la comida a más velocidad de la apropiada, pidiendo la cuenta apresuradamente y saliendo del restaurante unos minutos antes de lo previsto.

Ahí estaban, fuera de casa, Suiza bajando del coche con bastante prisa y yendo a la puerta un poco adelante de Austria, que aun estaba asegurándose que no hubiera quedado ninguna arruga en su chaqueta al bajarse, con parsimonia. En su abrigo de pieles xD

Suiza abre la puerta de la casa y se toma unos segundos en limpiarse la nieve de los pies, casi hasta que Austria llega a la puerta entrando delante de él sin siquiera pensar que esto puede ser posible... Y se queda PARALIZADO cuando ve al culo desnudo de Canadá con los movimientos del clásico "metesaca".

Encima de la mesa donde tú... Donde tú por primera vez...

Austria... pisa el tanga de Liechtenstein sin darse cuenta, levantando las cejas y susurrando un suave "Oh". Suiza abre la boca sin moverse... Y los ojos como platos... Y termina por soltar un profundo y fuerte...

—¡CANADÁ!

Que evidentemente le da un INFARTO al canadiense. Puede que necesitemos un médico... uno que no esté montado en cólera.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! —la peor pregunta que podía hacer en este momento, Suiza... Se acerca a él. No me pregunten a qué.

Austria le pone la mano en el hombro a Suiza al notar que se mueve, saliendo un poco del shock. Canadá se separa de Liechtenstein, desde luego, casi como con un resorte y se gira hacia ellos.

La mano de Austria y la completa... Excitación de la masculinidad del Canadiense que está BRILLANTE con los fluidos corporales de Liechtenstein hacen que Suiza se detenga de caminar hacia allá.

— _MEIN GOTT_!

Canadá se cubre con las manos casi sin saber ni qué más hacer. Liechtenstein se levanta de golpe de la mesa cuando Canadá se… quita, mirando a Suiza... Y luego a Austria. Se cubre detrás de Canadá.

El canadiense busca con la mirada su ropa interior sin ser realmente capaz de sostener la mirada de nadie. Pero la busca por el suelo.

—QUÉ ES LO QUE TE CREES QUE... ¡Y LIECHTENSTEIN! ¡PERO QUÉ DESCARO! QUÉ ABSOLUTO... ¡Y ESTÁS DESNUDO! —sigue chillando, gesticulando.

Liechtenstein mira hacia el sillón notando que ahí está… nada porque todo lo dejaron en la sala... Temblando un poco sin poderse creer que de verdad los hayan atrapado. Algo en ello le excita un poco y se lamenta no poder terminar esto mientras les miran. La otra mano de Austria sobre el hombro, apretando a Suiza contra sí.

—Shhh... Vestíos y venid a la sala, hablaremos de esto —susurra Austria con voz firme pero suave.

Suiza tira un poco de Austria y se lleva la mano a la pistola cuando VE a Liechtenstein desnuda.

—¡LO MATO, LO MATO!

— _Nein_ , no vas a matar a nadie, vas a calmarte, a venir conmigo y a dejar que se vistan y que se expliquen —Austria se pone ocupando todo el campo de visión de Suiza.

—¡¿Qué va a explicar?! ¡¿QUÉ VA A EXPLICAR?! —sigue gesticulando aunque mira a Austria a los ojos con la vena de la frente saltona, rostro desencajado, temblando.

—No importa eso ahora, importa que te muevas —le empuja un poco para que vaya con él.

—¡Pero cómo no va a importar! ¡Es un escándalo! ¡Una falta de respeto! Un... —hace aspavientos y... se deja tirar aún vociferando.

El austriaco se lo lleva poquito a poco hacia la sala y lo hace sentarse en el sofá, sentándose con él en vez de en la butaca.

Liechtenstein toma a Canadá del brazo con suavidad, tirando un poco de él para que se muevan. Canadá, que sinceramente planea huir.

—La ropa... ¿Está en la sala, no? ¿Dónde dejaste mi ropa interior? —pregunta Lili. El americano asiente y aprieta los ojos.

— _Fuck_... esto es como... va a matarme... y a matarte... y a matarme. Y luego me cortará las pelotas o tal vez primero —protesta en inglés súper nervioso y se nota por la cantidad de palabrotas. Lili traga saliva, nerviosa también y también asustada, de manera inevitable.

—Va a... _Österreich_ no va a permitir que te mate. Pero no sé si nos deje volver a vernos... O a mi salir de casa. Es igual. ¿Mi ropa interior?

—¿Cómo va a ser igual? No tengo ni idea —aprieta los ojos.

—Es igual ahora mismo. Hay que vestirnos e ir con ellos a explicar —indica buscando en el suelo.

—¿Explicar qué?—pregunta nervioso, en pánico, porque es que nunca le pasan estas cosas y precisamente por eso es tan ordenado, porque en momentos de crisis es un desastre—. ¡ _Suisse_ no va a creer nada que podamos decirle! Y te va a encerrar y a mí me va a prohibir la entrada a... ¡Europa entera, quizás!

—Explicar... no sé, que estábamos haciendo eso y que... no es como que yo tenga cinco años. No sé. Explicar algo —se mueve desnuda por todos lados y al fin encuentra su bra por ahí debajo de las sillas.

—Chicooos —se oye la voz de Austria llamándoles.

Suiza sigue PROTESTANDO amargamente, muy, muy enfadado. Tanto que ni siquiera está CHILLANDO, está gritando. Austria le acaricia un poco la pierna, intentando calmarle y van a salir los dos con un delantal porque...

No hay otra opción. XD Qué monos.

Liechtenstein toma a Canadá de la mano como si de esta manera se sostuviera el universo en su lugar y sale a la sala tirando de él. Exacto, él se la aprieta súper nervioso.

En cuanto les ve entrar a la sala, Suiza hace para levantarse a intentar ir a ahorcar a Canadá, probablemente. Pero Austria le detiene con la mano sobre su rodilla. Y se detieeeene, porque Austria es capaz de detenerle sólo con un roce.

—¿Y vuestra ropa? —pregunta Austria al verles con los delantales. Liechtenstein se sonroja... y busca su ropa con la mirada en la sala.

—Quizás están sentados... tú sabes... —susurra con su voz ultrasónica.

Austria mira a su alrededor y desenrolla el tanga de Liechtenstein de su zapato. La chica traga saliva al mirarlo y da un pasito atrás, sonrojándose más. Canadá abre los ojos como platos y pone la espalda recta como un palo, mirando el movimiento con horror.

—Esto es por mucho la peor cosa que... qué es... _VERDAMMT_! ¿Pero qué estaban pensando? Pero cuando es que... ¡LIECHTENSTEIN ES UNA NIÑA!

Austria suspira, lanzando el tanga por ahí detrás disimuladamente y dejando a Suiza gritarles.

—Yo... —empieza Liechtenstein.

—Tú nada, jovencita. Ni te pienses por un solo instante que no estoy tremendamente enfadado contigo y tu falta de... tu... ¡esto debe ser parte de tu sangre austriaca! —Suiza la señala.

Canadá baja la cabeza, aguantando la bronca y Austria mira a Suiza de reojo un poco molesto con eso.

—¡Y en la mesa! ¡En MI mesa!

Canadá aprieta la mano de Liechtenstein y el suizo se detiene un instante a tomar aire... fulmina a uno, luego al otro... luego suelta el aire, cruzándose de brazos. Austria respira y expira profundamente.

—Siéntate —ordena Suiza al canadiense con su voz de banquero, levantándose para quitarse el abrigo que ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo a quitarse para entrar.

Canadá que sinceramente, prefiere no hacerlo, porque lleva el culo al aire y aun siente que tiene todo... sucio. Si Austria se lo permite, Suiza se quita el abrigo y se lo extiende a Liechtenstein porque sigue pensando que esto así es... demasiado vergonzoso.

—P-Prefiero no hacerlo, _monsieur_ —susurra Canadá en francés y luego piensa que tal vez debería hablar en inglés... o mejor huir y ya.

—Yo hubiera preferido que no hicieras eso a mi niña y no tuve ni voz ni voto, ¿verdad? Ahora siéntate.

El menor baja la cabeza y se sienta intentando apoyarse en su muslo, soltando a Liechtenstein, claro. La chica baja la cabeza igual y recibe el abrigo, poniéndoselo de igual forma. Sentándose junto al canadiense. Suiza se gira con Austria, que le mira.

—¿Qué vas a decir tú?

— _Ich_? ¿Qué quieres que diga? —medio picado aun. El helvético suspira y se sienta a su lado, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—E-Esto es nuestra culpa —susurra, masajeándose los ojos.

—Tal vez deberías relajarte un poco y pensar en esto detenidamente —propone Austria.

—Quizás deberían casarse...

Canadá levanta las cejas y se sonroja con eso, mirando a Suiza porque bien que hace tiempo que piensa en ello y no se atreve a pedírselo precisamente por Suiza.

—Liechtenstein, ve a bañarte... y a tu cuarto —hace un gesto algo brusco con la mano. Canadá la mira de reojo y traga saliva —. Tú vas a dormir aquí hoy y... pesar en lo que has hecho —señala a Canadá —. Ve a recoger tus cosas del cuarto de Liechtenstein.

—¿Aquí? —Austria le mira de reojo.

—¿Y qué quieres que duerma? ¿Afuera? ¿Con las cabras?

Austria suspira, pensando que hay hoteles en esta ciudad.

— _Was_? —protesta Suiza que está tenso e histérico y no sabe qué es lo que no está pensando correctamente. Podría echarle a la calle, de hecho merecería que le cortara todo lo cortable y lo echara a la calle y... y es que en el fondo le apreciaba un poquito. Mira al canadiense —. ¿O qué? ¿No te parece que dormir aquí sea lo bastante bueno? ¡¿Prefieres dormir con Liechtenstein?!

Canadá mira a Suiza... y baja la cabeza, odiándose a sí mismo, queriendo decirle que sí, sí quiere dormir con Liechtenstein. No sólo quiere dormir con ella, quiere ir y seguir exactamente donde lo dejaron. Exactamente igual que él hace con Austria cada vez que esto pasa y como ellos son tremendamente discretos y comprensivos y Suiza nunca es con ellos. ¡Y sí, sí debería casarse con ella y llevársela y tener su _fucking_ propia mesa sobre la que tener seco gritando todo lo que quieran y a la hora que sea!

Liechtenstein, que no se ha movido desde que Suiza le ha pedido que lo haga, se acerca a Canadá un poquito y estira la mano para tomársela.

— _Bruder_...

Suiza se pellizca el puente de la nariz con ese tono y esa palabra, y en general con todo esto que no tiene idea de cómo manejar más allá de encerrar a Liechtenstein en su cuarto más o menos para... siempre.

—Bien Liechtenstein. Que duerma contigo, como duerme contigo cada noche que está aquí... —suelta Suiza con voz cansada, levantándose del sillón.

La chica levanta las cejas con este giro de eventos, parpadeando un poco y mirando a Austria con cara de "no sé qué pasa". Canadá también mira a Suiza con eso y no es que Austria esté menos impresionado.

—¿Vienes a la cama, _Österreich_? —pregunta sin mirarle, dando la vuelta al sillón.

— _Ja_ —se levanta sin más.

Liechtenstein parpadea descolocada y un poco preocupada con esto, humedeciéndose los labios. Canadá sonríe un poco y la mira de reojo.

—Cielos… —susurra ella cuando desaparecen en la escalera, nerviosa.

El canadiense la abraza, por la adrenalina. Ella se deja abrazar, sonriendo un poco porque al menos están vivos... ¡y Canadá SIGUE AQUÍ! Es que no puede ni creer que Suiza haya gritado y luego se haya retirado dejándoles en paz.

— _Ich liebe dich_... —susurra ella, creo también que por la adrenalina.

Y Canadá, es que la besa. Y ella le responde el beso y espero que Suiza no baje por su tarjeta porque va a encontrarles de nuevo.

Lo cual él dice que no tendría ninguna gracia pero sólo imagino su cara. Sí, sí va a encontrarles de nuevo. Antes de ir por su tarjeta... antes de ese delicado y sutil momento, Suiza entra a su cuarto y se quita la ropa en silencio, taciturno.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —asegura Austria sonriendo un poco. El rubio frunce un poco el ceño y aprieta los ojos.

—Llevan haciéndolo por meses... ¿verdad?

— _Ja_ —responde firmemente y se acerca a él.

—¿Soy ridículo y anticuado, _Österreich_? No quiero... no quiero que hagan eso. No es propio de una niña... pequeña. Aunque cada vez pienso más que no es tan pequeña.

—Es que no es tan pequeña, _liebe_ —le sonríe un poco.

—Quizás si nosotros hubiéramos sido más... discretos antes de casarnos —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja —. ¡Él tenía su... en... y ella estaba desnuda!

—Así funciona la mecánica de esto pero sinceramente no creo que tengamos ninguna culpa.

El mayor se tapa la cara con las manos. Austria suspira y le abraza.

—Debería salir y darle un tiro entre los ojos por sólo creer que MERECE tocarla. Y más aún tocarla así... Nunca debí dejar que salieran, ni dejarles solos, ni... —suspira también porque sabe que está hablando por hablar, y rabiando por rabiar —. ¿Es que qué se espera que haga? ¿Que se acuesten en mi casa como si fuera un burdel, como si el sexo fuera algo de todos los días, una cosa más, como ver una película?

—A lo mejor deberías obligarle a casarse con ella... y si accede, sabrás que la ama de verdad y esto no es un capricho y no cree que tu casa sea un burdel... si no, pues será él mismo el que se irá corriendo cobardemente en vez de ser tú quien lo echa.

Suiza se humedece los labios y se lo piensa un poco.

—Si dice que no... y huye cobardemente... —suspira preocupado —. Liechtenstein.

—¿No es justo lo que quieres?

—Pues es que Liechtenstein le habrá dado su... flor... a un cobarde. ¿Entonces si podré ir a darle al menos un buen _verdammt_ susto?

—Espera... es mejor que hables con ella primero, porque a lo mejor es ella quien no quiere casarse con él.

—¡¿Y qué vamos a hacer si sí quiere!? —le mira algo agobiado ahora con eso, aún sin poderse quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Canadá en todo su esplendor frente a él.

—En realidad era más bien una broma —le acaricia. Suiza levanta las cejas hasta el techo.

— _Was_?!

—No quiero que los obligues a casarse.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco.

—Debería. Deberían casarse si pretenden seguir esta vida de... libertinaje y sexo.

—Deberías relajarte y no pensar tanto en esto, ella debe poder elegir, tú puedes aconsejarla, pero no es bueno que te impongas o acabará por rebelarse contra ti.

El suizo suspira, abriendo la cama y metiéndose.

—Cada vez la gente me hace menos caso... y creo que en el fondo no les importa demasiado lo que pienso. Cada quien hace lo que quiere, con tu permiso, y yo soy sólo el que chilla de fondo. Así empezó Liechtenstein a salir con él, así se queda en casa sola con él... así terminan teniendo sexo en mi mesa del comedor.

—Con mi permiso... _Schweiz_... —niega con la cabeza y va tras él.

—Y no digo que no tengas razón. Tú… siempre estás más actualizado, y tienes una mente más abierta y tampoco es verdad que todas las cosas terribles que yo pensé que pasarían con Liechtenstein teniendo de pareja al muchacho han pasado.

—Lo que pasa conmigo es que no le ordenó al sol que se ponga a las diez de la mañana.

—¿Soy tan... intransigente? —Arruga un poco la nariz con esto y aprieta los ojos.

—No... Sólo tienes una idea muy concreta un poco alejada de la realidad.

—Eso no es práctico ni útil —suspira, acurrucándose con él en la cama.

—No mucho —concede.

—Debo saber que estoy haciendo algo verdaderamente mal cuando eres tú el que hace cosas más prácticas y útiles que yo.

—Desde luego, porque yo soy especialista en las cosas inútiles.

—Aun quiero creer eso —se esconde un poquito en su cuello —. ¿Puedo al menos enfadarme?

— _Ja_.

—Están teniendo sexo ahí abajo ahora mismo... ¿verdad? —pregunta después de unos segundos en silencio.

Austria se queda quieto unos segundos y luego asiente. Suiza se teeeensa.

—En el fondo me parece que lo sabía, sólo que... ha sido violento VERLO —protesta —. Además no he ido por mi tarjeta de crédito.

— _Ja_ , ya sé que ha sido violento —sonríe de lado.

—Y por lo que veo no voy a ir nunca... —protesta aun más, frunciendo un poquito el ceño con la sonrisita —. ¡No te ríaaaas!

Los chillidos han vuelto, haciendo sonreír al austriaco.

—¡Además quiero decirte que sí que creo que esto es en parte TU culpa, no tanto mía!

—¿Por?

—¡Porque tú tienes ese fetiche raro de los lugares públicos!

— _Und_?

—Seguro lo heredó o lo aprendió de ti... Como a hacer esas pomposas reverencias.

—¿Esto es lo divertido? ¿Culparme? —sonríe.

—Mmm... —le mira y cierra los ojos, haciendo una de esas muy leves sonrisitas —. Puede. Porque es tu culpa... esto y muchas otras cosas. Podría encontrarte culpable casi de cualquier cosa.

—Sé que podrías, sueles hacerlo —se encoge de hombros y se estira mirando el techo.

—Es que todo es tu culpa... incluso podría conseguir la manera de culparte del calentamiento global, por ejemplo.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Es tu culpa y sólo TU culpa que no haya tanta nieve en mis montañas este año... —susurra en probablemente la frase más ridícula que ha dicho en su vida.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque me calientas... ¡no en el mal sentido!

—¿Y en qué sentido es entonces? —le mira.

—Ha... ces... todo mejor. La casa está mejor, y... no mato a Canadá... Siento calor aquí —le mete la mano (fría) por el pijama hasta ponérsela en el pecho arriba del corazón.

Aquí donde te congelo yo con mis manos frías... ejem. Todo es culpa de ser un demonio, Austria tú y tu cola. Este sonríe un poco y pone la mano sobre la suya. El suizo se recuesta en su pecho otra vez y sonríe perfectamente satisfecho con la posición.

— _Österreich_... Si se casaran, ¿crees que Liechtenstein dejaría de vivir aquí y se mudaría a Vaduz?

—Tal vez a Ontario incluso.

Suiza traga saliva y se queda un poco en silencio, respirando pesadamente.

—Ontario está muy lejos —susurra.

— _Ja_ —no ayudas Austria. El helvético aprieta los ojos, entrando un poco en pánico con la sola idea —. Shhhh, no lo creo —intenta tranquilizarle.

—Voy a extrañarla mucho si se va tan lejos... —confiesa directamente.

—Lo sé, yo también.

—Quizás no debí haberles dado la idea —suspira y le aprieta un poco contra sí.

—Nadie ha dicho que vaya a pasar.

—Ni que no. Aunque... si Liechtenstein estuviera tan bien como nosotros...

—¿Ajá?

—Ambos estaríamos tranquilos.

—Eso sí —asiente el menor. Suiza se estira un poco y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Y... ehm... ¿no vamos a competir esta vez?

—¿Con Liechtenstein? ¿En serio?

El de ojos verdes le mira... y sonríe un poco, porque era una broma. De hecho creo que hace un sonido un poco raro que nadie sabe qué es...

—No te rías, ¿qué te crees? Que no sé que a ti no te sale lo cínico —sonríe el austriaco.

—No es risa, es que... era una broma. Creo... ¿o quizás sólo eran... ganas? —sigue medio sonriente.

—Si tienes ganas dilo claramente, no trates de marearme para que yo te lo pida —le toca la nariz.

—¡No voy a decirte claramente nada!

—Ah, _nein_?

—No porque si te digo "quiero que hagamos... cosas" vas a ponerte "¿qué cosas?"

—¿Ajá?

—Y yo voy a sonrojarme y a...

—¿Ajá?

—Ponerme nervioso y tú vas a...

—¿Ajaaa?

—¡Hacer exactamente esto que estás haciendo! —protesta y el moreno se ríe —. ¿Cómo hace la gente normalmente?

—¿Hacer qué?

—¿Acostarse con su marido sin... morir de la vergüenza?

—Pues... así, tranquilamente.

—Diciendo tranquilamente " _Österreich_ , quiero que... Ejem."

—Eso es... y aun funciona mejor si en vez de decirlo lo haces —Míralo que listo. Suiza se revuelve un poco y se humedece los labios.

—¿Y si tú no quieres?

—Entonces consigue que me den ganas.

—Eso se me hace muy difícil... —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Por?

—Nunca pareces querer demasiado —y yo casi siempre parezco querer muchísimo.

—¿Y?

—Si supiera cómo hacer que quieras ya lo haría cada vez para que sí quisieras siempre —confiesa.

—¿Qué haces en esas ocasiones? —pregunta y el mayor se esconde en su pecho y aprieta los ojos.

—Trato de que no parezca que quiero tanto... ¡Porque no quiero tanto!

—¿Y te quedas con las ganas? —levanta una ceja, abrazándole un poco.

—A veces resulta que sí quieres... Y a veces si, si tú no quieres pues... Hay que querer los dos.

—Mmm que poca iniciativa —le pica. Suiza se piensa esa respuesta, acurrucándose en el abrazo.

—Podría tener más... Al fin y al cabo eres mi marido. Quizás...

—¿Ajá?

—¿Hay algo que te guste mucho que haga?

—¿No lo sabes?

—Ehh... Sé qué cosas no te gustan y otras que creo que sí te gustan.

—¿Cuáles?

—Todo muy suave y... Con un buen ritmo. Y los besos, creo que te gustan... ¿No? Pero no en... todos lados. Y creo que te gustan mis... Mis... músculos. Y a-algunas otras cosas que...

Austria levanta una ceja, dejándole describir.

—Ve-Verme... Hacer... Y... ¿No?

—¿Hacer qué? —le insta. El suizo le mira cada vez menos seguro de lo que dice.

—¿N-No te gusta?

—Si no me dices qué.

—Pues... Qué te de besos y... Cosas. ¡Dime tú mejor qué te gustaba! —sí, arrastra la a y todo.

—Es que me parece increíble que me prestes tan poca atención como para saberlo.

— _Nein_ , no te presto poca atención, sé hacerlo pero no sé... No sé sentarme aquí a decirte qué así.

—Bien, pues hazlo.

—Sí te gusta esto conmigo, ¿verdad?

— _Nein_ , ya te he dicho muchas veces que me casé contigo por dinero y que esto es un daño colateral —tan sarcástico. El rubio entrecierra los ojos porque con todo... Sabe que no es cierto.

—Firmaste un acuerdo pre nupcial. Eso no es verdad —protesta un poco moviéndose para subírsele encima con el cuidado apropiado de siempre y sin aplastarle.

Austria se ríe, dejándole hacer. El suizo baja una mano y le acaricia el brazo hasta llegar a su muñeca, se la toma con firmeza y le levanta el brazo. El menor le mira sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

—No te muevas... —pide soltándole e irguiéndose un poco para quitarse la camiseta.

El austriaco le deja hacer, claro. Suiza le busca el otro brazo y se lo levanta también sosteniéndole ambos con suavidad encima de su cabeza. Le mira a los ojos y... se sonroja.

—¿Qué planeas? —no hace ni un intento de detenerle.

El helvético traga saliva y se acerca un poquito a besarle... Vacilando en el camino. Austria se deja y se lo devuelve sin burlarse porque hoy está en plan consentidor porque cree que bastante ha sido lo de Liechtenstein y Canadá.

Se relaja del todo cuando se lo devuelve así sabiendo bien que está siendo dulce, agradeciéndolo sinceramente, soltándole las manos y yendo a acariciarle la mejilla y la cara, pensando que, hoy, ahora, tendrá un poquito el control en esto. Y eso le tranquiliza.

Seh, sí tendrá un poco. Porque para ser sinceros, sí que se siente un poco culpable de Liechtenstein dejando que les encuentre. Es que si es un poco su... Idea, que de todos los posibles fetiches, ella dice que este no es uno tan terrible. Por eso, seguro mañana en la mañana Austria se las arregla para hablar con ella.

Suiza se va a encontrar a Canadá en la cocina. Austria se va a llevar a Liechtenstein, eso sí. Con una taza de café en mano, le hace un gesto para que salga con él al jardín.

Liechtenstein traga saliva sutilmente y asiente, desde luego, siguiéndole. El austriaco se sienta en el banco que hay ahí afuera desde el que se ven las montañas y en el que desayunan a veces en verano si Suiza no está cagado de frio igual.

Lili se sienta junto a él, en silencio pero con el corazón algo acelerado, temiendo que ahora venga la reprimenda de su parte que suele ser mucho más sutil pero certera. Austria suspira, sin saber siquiera cómo empezar porque... no suele ser excesivamente cínico con ella y reñirla por hacer exactamente lo mismo que él, se lo parece.

—Ayer volvimos pronto, discúlpame por no advertirte, se me olvidó por completo.

La chica levanta las cejas porque con el susto y la adrenalina no sabía que habían vuelto pronto... Pensó que a ella se le había ido el tiempo.

—Oh...

—Aun así, calculando escrupulosamente, sólo nos adelantamos unos cuantos minutos... —sorbo de café. Ella suspira y se sonroja un poco.

—Debí calcular mejor. Lo siento... ¿Está aún muy enfadado?

— _Nein_ , en realidad creo que tiene más miedo que enfado... como siempre.

Lili se muerde el labio, sintiéndose culpable por ello.

—Sigue asustado de que él vaya a hacerte daño... o a llevársete —explica mirándola de reojo.

—No va a hacerme daño. Canadá sería completamente incapaz...

—No un daño físico real, pero...

—Nos queremos mucho. Mucho. Sé que es algo mutuo.

—Ya me imagino, supongo que de ahí es que sale el otro terror.

—No hemos hablado de eso, nunca.

—Quizás deberías hacerlo. Hablamos de una posible boda ya que él sacó el tema.

—¿Odia la idea? No me dejaría.

— _Nein_ , no creo que odie la idea en sí de la boda tanto como la idea de que puedas irte con el muchacho para formar una familia... y no sé si es algo que te planteas para un futuro, quizás lejano. Porque si lo es, deberíamos empezar a hacerle entrar la idea en la mente poco a poco.

—Una familia. Con Canadá —repite y sonríe un poco —. Sería mentira decirte que nunca lo he pensado. Pero mi _bruder_... Se podría triste. Y no tendría quien le ayudara en la casa.

—Ajá...

—No puedo abandonarlo así, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí —se gira a él y le mira —. Aunque ahora que están casados...

—Tampoco puedes poner en peligro tu futuro por algo que él hizo una vez que además fue salvarse más a sí mismo que a ti.

Ella sonríe un poco y se mira las manos.

—Por eso te pregunto qué es lo que quieres realmente, seguramente aun hay tiempo de que te lo pienses, pero quizás deberías empezar a planteártelo para que no te pille de imprevisto cuando llegue el momento de decidir —le pone una mano suavemente sobre las suyas. La chica asiente recargando, la cabeza un poquito sobre su hombro.

—No creo que tenga que pensármelo mucho... —sonríe un poquito —, pero sí me preocupa mi _bruder_. Sé que aunque le convenzas, si me voy de aquí, va a sentirse solo. Aunque no veo cómo podría seguir viviendo aquí... Ya bastante creo a veces que ustedes necesitan un poco de privacidad.

Austria sonríe un poco y apoya la cabeza sobre la de ella, dándole un beso en el pelo.

—Bien, veremos cómo podemos hacerle más fácil el mal trago.

—También me doy cuenta que él es tan grande e importante... No veo la manera de ser tan egoísta y pedirle estar aquí. Así que no sólo es comprar una casa aquí al lado.

—Ya lo sé, no creas que a mí no me duele pensar que seguramente debieras ir tú —aprieta los ojos.

—Es lejos. Muy lejos. A mí también me da miedo la idea... ¿Qué haría allá sola?

—No estarías sola y creo que iríamos a verte más a menudo de lo que es sano —sonríe un poco. Ella sonríe un poco con eso.

—¿Vendrían?

—Desde luego, ni te extrañes de que incluso compráramos una casa ahí.

—Eso... ¡Eso lo haría todo mucho más fácil! —sonríe más, emocionándose con la idea. El moreno le sonríe —. Canadá estaría encantado de que irán seguro, y podríamos vernos mucho más... ¡Convéncelo _Österreich_! ¡Tienes que ayudarme con esto! —le toma ella de las manos separándose un poco y mirándole a los ojos.

—Lo intentaré, aunque puede que eso pase después de que todo esté más seguro.

— _Ja, ja... Ja_. Sólo... Cuando llegue el momento. Quizás si pueda empezar a hablar con él...

—Bien —asiente conforme.

Ella sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla. Austria sonríe un poco más y hace un gesto para volver dentro. Liechtenstein se levanta más sonriente que hace rato, y entra a la casa delante de él para ir a buscar a Canadá...

Suiza sugiere haberse encontrado con Canadá mientras preparaba tortitas. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Tortitas! ¡Sí! Ahora ya con el culo cubierto. Un montón. Con chocolate.

Pues ahí baja Suiza las escaleras, no mentira, atraído por el olor... Con todo sintiéndose mejor hoy, sabiendo exactamente a qué va. Así que algo sonrojadito entra a la cocina, en parte deseando que esté solo Canadá, sin Liechtenstein a quien aún no quiere enfrentar. Debe estarlo, si ella ha salido con Austria.

— _Bonjour_... Muchacho.

—¡Oh! ¡OH! _HE_... _Bonjour_ —responde nervioso y se le cae algo al suelo, se agacha corriendo a recogerlo—. _I'm sorry_!

—Ehm... No seas torpe, no pasa nada —levanta las manos —. No traigo armas.

El canadiense traga saliva, no es como que no sepa que no podrías matarlo aun sin armas si quisieras. Limpiando un poco el suelo.

—¿Dónde está Liechtenstein?

—Ehm... ha... ha ido fuera, con _Autriche_ —susurra y se pone bien las gafas. El helvético toma aire y lo suelta de golpe, asintiendo.

—Mejor —se acerca a la estufa para preparar chocolate, sin mirarle —. Respecto a ayer...

—Uhm... _oui_? —mira la puerta por donde se han ido, nervioso porque no cree que sea mejor.

—Hay un lugar y un momento para hacer eso... Y en este caso definitivamente no es en mi mesa de comedor.

Canadá baja la cabeza, regañado, sonrojándose un poco.

—Tengan cuidado —le mira de reojo. El americano a siente un poquito —. Y _bitte_... Cuídala mucho a ella —se gira a mirarla —. Cualquiera que sean tus planes, inclúyela.

— _Q-Quoi_? —le mira.

—Si estás haciendo esto con ella... Liechtenstein no es la chica que puedes cambiar por otra cuando te convenga. ¿Vale? Así que...

—N-No tengo intención de c-cambiarla por otra —asegura.

—Bien —escueto. El de anteojos se pasa la mano por el pelo y le mora de reojo —. ¿Algo que decir?

—¿S-Sobre... qué? —da un respingo y el suizo le mira intensamente —. E-Es decir... lo siento...

— _Non_ , ya no de eso... De lo otro.

—¿De qué?

Suiza toma aire porque... No quiere meterle más ideas en la cabeza.

—No lo sé. ¿Algo que deba saber?

—¿S-Sobre qué? Es decir... usamos un... condón, si es lo que me preguntas —susurra súper avergonzado. Suiza se tapa la cara porque él está hablando de otra cosa.

— _Noooon_! ¡Olvida lo de ayer, no hablo de eso!

—Lo siento, lo siento —aprieta los ojos.

—No quiero volver a saber NINGÚN detalle de su vida íntima, ¿vale? Hablo te ti y de ella —frunce el ceño. Canadá traga saliva sin entender y sin atreverse a preguntar —. ¿Hay algún plan o algo que quieras... que tengas?

El menor levanta las cejas y piensa en eso que... lleva tiempo pensando. Pero la verdad es que no se atreve a decírselo a Suiza sin haber hablado antes con Liechtenstein... y no se atreve a pedírselo a ella, sabiendo que implicaría que se distanciara del suizo, que es como un padre para ella, sabe que le costaría muchísimo.

Suiza le mira a la espera y el otro niega con suavidad.

—Bien. Tortitas entonces. ¿Te ayudo? —decide acercándose a él y arremangándose el suéter.

—Ah, ya casi están en realidad. Liechtenstein estaba derritiendo el chocolate.

—Vale, vale, termino...

El canadiense traga saliva y piensa que esto no ha sido tan horrible después de todo. Y ahí entra Liechtenstein y Austria. Lili directa a besar a Canadá hasta que ve a Suiza y creo que se queda como medió congelada. El canadiense la mira y luego a Suiza, nervioso.

—Oh... _Bruder_! —Lili le sonríe nerviosa pero acaba de hablar eso con Austria y... Está emocionada. Sonríe —. Hicimos tortitas de chocolate.

—Eso veo, eso veo... Pon la mesa —Suiza mira a Austria y se le acerca un poco mientras ella se va a ello —. ¿Qué te dijo?

De hecho, Austria está buscando las fresas que ayer le prometieron en la nevera y luego se va a hundir una en el chocolate. Al verle, el suizo se sonroja ¡porque además él tiene el chocolate!

Austria se la lleva a los labios y le mira. Suiza traga saliva porque es que se ve jodidamente bien con las fresas.

—Ehm... L-Liechtenstein... ¿Qué te dijo?

El moreno le guiña un ojo y no responde, yendo a sentarse a la mesa. Pues el helvético se sonroja más aún si eso es posible y se va a sentar, esperando a que les sirvan los niños.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


End file.
